


Harships life can bring.

by AngstwithanP



Category: logicality - Fandom, sandersides
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, OCs - Freeform, Sandersides - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstwithanP/pseuds/AngstwithanP
Summary: Logan Andrews an socially awkward maths teacher at an college who has an pretty standard life of teaching and staying at home. But one day an new student arrives with the power to lighten up Logan's dull life with Just his usual self.Soon learning more about this new student teaches Logan new things about Himself and new emotions he's never felt before.





	Harships life can bring.

The class dragged on, as Logan sat on his desk papers askew over the wooden Structure many of the students looked bored and tired despite picking the class they currently sat. 

Logan has never had this problem before even as an young child he would always try and enthuse himself with subjects of plenty trying to intake all the knowledge providable: but not many people were him and could sky rocket to the levels he can accomplish and achieve. He watched as two specific students were not writing on the sheets of paper in front of them. 

One scribbling on an spare sheet while the other was not so secretly on his phone under the desk, Logan could only raise an brow and roll his eyes. These two students were Roman and Virgil sanders: two Students he had no idea why they even choose this class due to their lack of work ethic and effort. Roman always whined when giving class test or homework, While Virgil started to panic and fall under the easily pressured subject. 

Many times Logan had to try and comfort the man but he could get the words out as he watch him partake in an panic attack, watching as other students and his brother try and calm him down. As an teacher he knew if someone was going to pass or fail, sadly for him he knew these two weren't going to pass anytime soon. But yet he didn't know how to explain the issue to them, that the subject wasn't there thing or try and pick another subject. 

Every time once the class had ended and he tried to collect the two and tell his comments on, he would freeze;his whole body would break into an cold sweat and he would feel himself start shaking. As an child and young teen he was always an fan of stem Related subjects like science, maths and technology. However this came with an price as he spent his time studying not adapting social skills in the mean time. 

Being an teacher was great for this particular flaw of his, as he only had to stand or sit and explain and teach maths: or help or answer questions, he was able to talk to people about things he genuinely cared about but he wasn't so good at the whole emotional aspects of others. The two Students left, Roman almost walking into an wall while eyes stuck onto his phone and Virgil give an nervous wave to the teacher as he started walking towards the desk. 

Now, his leg started shaking as he bounce it up and down trying to relax as the others man came closer. This isn't how it is no students would come up to him! Taking the chance to leave as soon as the bell rings. Virgil finally stopped as his desk and Logan took an shaky breath. "What can I do for you?" His tone came out cold completely unlike the turmoil he was currently feeling. 

Virgil flinched an little at the tone, making Logan squirm internally as he was scowling himself for being so cold towards the shyest student in his class. "A-ah I'm so sorry but do you have an placement for one more person?" He asked pulling his hoodie sleeves over his fingers and Logan tilted his head, all the people who wanted to be in his class had already applied for the college they were currently in but the way Virgil's face held so much uncertainty and almost pleading made the man nod. 

"There weren't a lot of applications for the maths in this collage, however I'm sure if you're friend or family member is wanting to be here they can fill in the form and register." He explained, Nerves slowly calming as he fiddled with loose papers on his desk, the others face seemed to beam in happiness and he broke out in an small smile. 

"It's for an friend and h-he'll love that thank you Logan!" The teacher nodded as roman seemed to now realise that his brother was missing and ran back into the class with an angry pout. "Virgil! What are you doing? We need to get back so I don't miss my audition!" The other looked at Logan with an shaky smile and Logan fingers were now digging into his thighs only wanting this to be over. 

"So he just has to fill in the application form and then he'll be allowed in?" Virgil asked once more repeating what Logan has previously said and the social awkward man now with sore thighs and fingers nodded again. Roman seemed to step towards their direction and Logan at this point lost his will to speak as his mouth became drier than an desert. 

But luckily for the Logan, Roman was only pulling Virgil out of the class room, the pout growing bigger as he whined about some audition, once the door slammed closed he exhaled an large amount of air trying to calm his nerves as he readied himself to go home as the shift was over. 

————————————-

Walking home was the most enjoyable part of the day, where he could put in ear phones and listen to calm relaxing piano and violin music as he headed home. However today wasn't an enjoyable as usual as the rain poured down and he had forgotten an umbrella due to the rush of getting the morning train. His earphones were somewhere on his messy desk which he had no time to clean. 

He only sighed trying to ignore the puddles in his shoes and the squealing noise it made as he walked. Soon by some luck his house appeared, with an yellow Heavenly glow as he stepped in side. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at an logicality fanfic I usually write moxiety.


End file.
